Almost - The Third Wagon
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: Almost 3 - NaruHina/SasuSaku/ShionLee - Naruto's twins show up and things get difficult for everyone. With some luck things might just continue to get better for everyone or is this the calm in the storm?


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and was created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other then for the sheer amusement of being bored.

Almost: The Third Wagon

A/N: Eh, I noticed something while writing this portion that made me feel a little off. Shion came to Konoha with twins. I've noted several different fics that carries her along this path. I am taking a route for her that will hopefully not be a copy of other writers work and I apologize for any unintended insult… It wasn't meant originally intended.

A/N: All previously mentioned authors notes still apply on this.

Pairing: I only write couples. I gave Naruto and Shion some history for future plot purposes. That will be revealed after I edit some of the worst parts around.

((break))

"So, Hinata-chan, how are you doing?" Sakura asked as she led the way past several women and into the offices of a contractor.

"I am well." Hinata answered in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Twisting around so that she was walking backwards, Sakura smiled brightly at the younger woman. "You were just married Hinata-chan. doesn't that have some kind of brightness to it?"

"Hai. Gomen, Sakura-san, but I don't understand what you are trying to ask me." Hinata answered. "Naruto-kun is the one who is most affected by the changes in our lives. I've always known I'd one day be involved in some form of arranged marriage for the good of my clan. To be married as I've been is not that hard to understand, but I worry for Naruto-kun."

"You still love him." The pink haired Nin pointed out much to Hinata's disbelief. "Not everyone knew, Hinata-chan. Just those of us who were close to both of you even realized it."

"Oh."

"You two are having some trouble, aren't you?"

"No." Hinata answered, turning her pale eyes towards the ground while she answered. "It is just very new to us."

"Have you thought about treating the arrangement like a mission?"

"Hai, but I don't think that would work in the really long run of things. Naruto-kun thinks we should just talk and get to know one another better." She admitted before slapping a palm over her mouth.

"Oh?" A sly smile spread across the pink haired woman's mouth before she set herself to loop an arm around Hinata. "Naruto and you seem pretty close already, Hinata-chan. Maybe you two should go to a resort or something?"

"It's a nice thought, Sakura-san. We wouldn't be able to leave the village for very long in any case." The Hyuuga girl answered. "We have duties to fulfill before we can look to ourselves."

"I understand." the medic nodded, turning back around as they reached the store of intent. "Let's get some shopping done then and go home."

"Hai."

"Shion-san, what brings you to Konoha?" Kakashi asked as he looked blankly askance at the odd group surrounding the young woman. "Are you here to see Naruto? Or is this about a mission?"

"Neither really. I was wondering about arranging training for one of my girls and perhaps you can answer another delicate question for me." Shion answered with a slender smile. "I was wondering if Naruto-kun was married?"

"Ah, first things first. Why did you ask if Naruto was getting married?"

"Oh, that's very simple. I heard a few things and well, you know."

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" Shion asked, a frown marking her lips as she leaned closer to the silver haired Hokage. "Because sight is hard to fool."

"Maa, why don't you tell me about the training you planned?" Kakashi asked, waving a hand in front of his face as he leaned back. "Seeking training isn't a foreign concept for Shinobi, but you'd be giving up all rights to ever reclaim your daughter."

"Hai, I am aware of that. But only one of the girls' can ascend to my position and there has been some unease in the country with the birth of twin girls."

A steady eye narrowed on the young woman's face before she gave the Hokage a dubious smile. "Fine. You already know about my ability to predict the future and I had a dream about Naruto-kun." She explained with a slight pout. "I just wanted to make sure he was happy."

"Hn." The sound was something stolen from his youth as Kakashi came to his feet. Pacing around the desk, the man leaned close to Shion's ear. "Naruto married yesterday by order of our Daimyo. You're coming here only leads me to believe you might have something to do with that. Yet, you also want to leave one of your daughters in the village for training as a Shinobi. I'm concerned about your reasons, Shion-sama. What are you intending?"

"Ah… uh… um." The priestess quirked a brow upwards at the man as two ANBU stiffened in her line of sight. Each of the people in her retinue took on a guarded stance as she stumbled for an answer.

"Just kidding." Kakashi laughed, eye smiling at her before waving his guard off. "I'd still like an answer though. Why's it so important that Naruto be married?" The real question obviously being: Why do you care?

"Someone has to look after the baby while her father is on missions and the like." Shion spat out, fists landing against her hips as she glared at the older man. "That wasn't funny, Hokage-sama."

"Maa." he chuckled shortly before waving his hand at the open window. "I'll send someone for Naruto shortly. Would you like something while we wait?"

"Tea." she responded curtly. He's completely insufferable. Or insane…

((break))

He followed their tracks for several yards when Hinata and Sakura finally reappeared on the streets some two hours later with an irate clerk standing in the doorway behind them. Snickering at the man's expression, Naruto dropped to the ground beside the two females and gave them a friendly grin. "Ello ladies, how's it going?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"I left him with a few clones to boss around." Naruto defended himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, did you want to talk?" she asked, interrupting what was becoming an uncomfortable aura. Hinata's eyes widened slightly before she quickly composed herself behind the mask of ANBU decorum. It was unlike her to interrupt things like this between others, but Naruto-kun was her important person. No, he was more then that…

"Hai. How'd you know, Hinata-chan?"

Shooting a glance at his feet, the addressed woman shook her head as a bright blush stained her cheeks. She couldn't very well admit to her former habits of stalking Naruto at nearly any time she wasn't busy. Now that they'd grown up and he had surpassed all expectations of Chakra registration… she hadn't been able to follow him like she used too.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" her husband asked, his voice growing concerned as a hand reached up to check her brow for a fever. "I think we should go home."

"Ano, I'll be fine. What did you want to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, raising her eyes to meet bright blue.

"Gomen-nasai Sakura-chan, but this is something Hinata and I should discuss alone." Naruto said suddenly, his face losing any trace of humor as he spoke. "Sasuke will probably fill you in later if you ask though."

"H..Hai." Sakura answered blankly before Naruto tugged his errant wife away with him. "What was that about?" she murmured to the air.

Coming to a halt just outside the Hokage Tower, Naruto turned to look at his wife of only a few days. "Naruto-kun?" She asked, her eyes searching his posture warily. This was something serious if he was being this quite.

"How do you feel about kids, Hinata-chan? I mean, really feel about them?"

"Ah, I like them. Naruto-kun, why do you keep asking me that?" she asked, her hands beginning to tremble at some obscure thought she couldn't name.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I thought you should know. Do you remember that mission Lee, Neji, and Sakura chan went on? The one where Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san joined up with them later?" Naruto asked, watching her posture for tell tale signs.

"Hai. Shion-sama completed her task with great success thanks to you, Naruto-kun."

"She asked me to help her with a later problem, Hinata-chan. I kept my promise but there were a few developments I think you should know." he said pausing before he broke his own inflicted silence. "Shion and I have two daughters. I haven't been to see them or anything, but her last letter said they were fine."

"Daughters?" Hinata answered. "But then… why did you… I don't think I understand."

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. I wanted to be honest with you about everything that might affect you." Naruto answered, giving her an apologetic smile. "Do you need time or something?"

"Hai," she breathed out softly, mind frantically trying to wrap around this idea of her Naruto-kun being a father to another woman's baby. Babies, she amended as she flicked her gaze to his concerned face. "Naruto-kun." Slowly raising a hand to his face, Hinata traced the line of his jaw before pulling her hand back. Surprise flickered in his eyes as his wife suddenly wrapped her arms around him squeezing tightly.

His arms came up of his own accord and mimicked her action, his nose taking in the scent of her shampoo as he dipped his head into her neck. Swallowing, Naruto closed his eyes to the outside world's influence. At least until his senses picked up on another ninja's presence. Releasing Hinata, Naruto spun about to face the Nin with a wary expression.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence, Uzumaki-san."

"Gotcha." Naruto replied, turning to give his wife a solemn grin. "I'll be right back; I gotta go talk to the Hokage."

Naruto peered at the shadow clone he'd sent in to keep watch over Hinata before replacing himself with a whirl of leaves and teleporting himself several feet from the roof. Landing in a crouch on the ground, the Nin tightened his spine as he began a slow steady walk around the village thinking about everything that was happening when he found himself outside the residence of his former sensei Iruka.

Stopping, the man looked up to consider the option of knocking on the door. Biting down on his lip, Naruto moved on. This wasn't something he was sure he wanted to share with him right now. The Sennin continued on until he reached the gates of the cemetery, passing those by he continued until he reached the training grounds. Some Nin still remained the ones who trained for patrols or were just plain paranoid about observers.

"It's a wonder you don't break something, Naruto, coming out here like this." A voice intruded upon his musings. Turning around to face the speaker, the Nin was surprised to find Ino and Kiba standing behind him. Each of the two seemed to be slightly confused as to why he was out by himself.

"I was thinking about something." he explained.

"Oh." the Yamanaka woman smiled a somewhat dreamy expression while Kiba's face darkened. "Was it about Hinata-chan?"

"Hai. How did you know that?"

"Baka. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure out what was wrong with you two. Hell, just take her out for dinner or something and…" Kiba froze when he saw Ino looking at him in confusion. "What? I can plan things too."

"Yeah! But never when I want them." The outraged blonde shouted at the Inuzuka male.

"Well, it's hardly my fault you're always babbling on like some kind of broken record!" Kiba defended.

Glancing back and forth between them, Naruto arched a brow. "So, ugh, how long have you two been together?" he asked, only to find both of them stiffening in surprise.

Finally, Ino answered. "Never mind that, Naruto. Look, just go home and be with your wife." Blue eyes met his own as Ino suddenly turned and began walking in the direction of her house.

"'Kay." Naruto waved at her departing back as Kiba shot him a look.

"She's a good person, Naruto. Try to take care of Hinata-chan. She deserves that." Kiba warned before departing in the same direction as Ino.

"'Kay." he repeated, a brow quirking in confusion before he shrugged and looked down at his shoes. He'd already known that… but there was more to his problem that those two probably just didn't get. "Dang it."

He was getting nowhere with his thoughts. Talking with Hinata sort of helped, but then there was the whole trying to say what needed to be said thing and neither of them could get a word out. Talk about your never ending circle of problems. Sighing, Naruto turned back in the direction of the apartment and made his way home to a wife he wasn't sure how he felt about anymore. Hinata was way more to him then a friend…

"Yondaime-sama?" A civilian shouted, pointing in his direction as Naruto snapped to attention.

"Ah, crap!" he cursed.

Better make like a ghost and vanish, his brain supplied. Summoning chakra Naruto vanished into a shunshin several feet from where the woman had screamed. Atop a building he watched as several people began speaking at once. Well, more like acting like a bunch of chickens suddenly missing their heads. As amusing as he found the situation, it wasn't what he'd been hoping for in the recognition department.

It was only as the blond was moving from the district that he felt the implosion of his single clone that he realized what had happened. Rushing back, Naruto slid into the open bathroom window at the Hokage's Tower before stepping back into the main lobby. Looking about, he nodded to himself when no one seemed to be the wiser for his switch out. Course the Kawarimi might have been less trouble, but getting busted by his wife for using a clone to deliver important news… He shuddered in remembrance of Sakura's fury and Tsunade's rage.

"Naruto-kun, weren't you on your way to see Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked from one of the lobby couches as her husband came out of the bathroom.

"Ah, I was. Just had to use the bathroom real quick." Naruto answered with a wide grin. "Did you want to come with me?"

"Ano, I don't think that would be very wise." She answered him softly. "I've got a few things to check on myself."

"Alright. Do you wanna meet back home or at Ichiraku's?" he asked her just before dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. The motion was almost too quick for her to catch onto before he was already pulling away with her echoing answer.

"Home?" she whispered in question to herself.

"Hai. See you later, Hinata-chan." Naruto called before he rushed away and up the steps. A second later, the blushing Hinata tipped dangerously backwards in a dead faint, much to the consternation of those present.

Chuckling to himself, Rooster stepped from the shadows to pass a set of smelling salts beneath his partner's nose. Snapping back to herself, the girl blinked up at the masked Nin and blushed. "You really love him, don't you?" the man asked her as she pushed herself up.

Denying the opportunity to answer, Hinata snapped her eyes to his. A scowl that few would detect was present in her eyes as the woman shrugged off his concern. "Thank you for the help, ANBU-san." she commented while flashing her fingers through a rapid series of seals. The message was clear: We've already settled that, Rooster-kun.

Troublesome, Hinata-chan. You tell him that?

Hai.

Good. So what's the problem?

Naruto-kun is in love with another woman and has two daughters with another one. Some how, I don't think I compare very well to either of them.

But you're the one he married… Rooster answered with a final flurry of hand gestures, the man resolutely walked away from his partner before she could answer him.

((break))

Glancing up, Sasuke noted the return of his wife minus one former Hyuuga and a blond idiot. "Have fun?" he asked as the pink medic sank into a chair across from him.

"I guess. Naruto showed up and dragged Hinata away before we could really talk." Sakura answered as she dropped her head into her hands. "How was the crib making?"

"Naruto's clones took care of the rest and then left to get some ramen or something." the Uchiha answered before returning his attention to the reports scattered across their kitchen table. "Sakura, there is one thing that the dobe told me. Who's Shion?"

"Shion? Oh her. She's just some client we had a while back who developed feelings for Naruto." she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Hn. Naruto mentioned something about her being the mother of his child."

Silence hung heavy in the air before the medic paled. "He did what? That… that… ARGH! I can't believe she actually managed to trick him into it." Crossing her arms under her chest, Sakura gave her husband a silent glare.

"Hn."

"We've got a problem now."

"Ah." he answered softly as he returned his attention to his wife. "And what would that be?"

"Shion's dojutsu can predict the future."

Cold onyx eyes snapped wide open before Sasuke let out a venomous curse.

"My thoughts exactly." Sakura said softly, folding her hands almost as if she were praying. She remembered Shion well… and the memories didn't alleviate her concerns any.

"Midori and Shiori Uzumaki?" Kakashi was asking when the door slid open to reveal a benumbed Naruto. It was obvious from the way he was standing that he'd detected Shion's chakra before even entering the room. "Naruto-san, come and have a seat. Shion was just telling me all about these little angels of yours."

"Hai." Naruto answered softly as he stepped into the room proper and closed the door. "Shion-chan, how's it going?"

"It is well with all three of us. I had some business in Konoha and thought it would be best to see how you were holding up."

"Gomen, Shion-chan. I just got married so things are kind of hectic." Naruto laughed, shooting a glance at his mentor before taking a seat himself. "How… What did you name them?"

"Midori-chan and Shiori-chan." Shion answered with a grin. "I was making arrangements for our girls' futures. Only one of them will have to take the actual training as a priestess. So, I thought the other could come here for Shinobi training."

"Huh?" Naruto shot a questioning look at his leader. "What's she getting at, Sensei?"

"Shion would be leaving one of the girl's here while the other returns to Oni with her. You would in fact be expected to take over all parental duties in regards to that child." Kakashi answered. You've got some explaining to do, Naruto. He added silently.

"Eh? But I only just told Hinata about them a few minutes ago. Shion, are you sure?" he asked, his face becoming incredulous at the idea of just leaving one of the twins behind.

"Naruto-kun, I know what you're thinking. My thoughts were similar when you had to leave Oni no Kuni but in the end I had to understand that. Just as I am now asking you to understand what it is that I intend to do now? Shiori lacks the Blood limit to become a priestess and would be little more than a handmaiden at home." She explained, taking the tanned hands of the Shinobi in her own. "Please, Naruto-kun, for us?"

Bright eyes tilted to the side as he looked at the bundled babies, his eyes taking in the shock of red hair before he sighed. Some battles were best fought over time. "Hai."

What the hell am I going to tell Hinata? Heck, how am I going to explain this to Kakashi-sensei or the others?

"..uto? Naruto, are you listening to me?"

"Uh, hai, sensei." Jerking his attention back to Kakashi, Naruto scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"No doubt about that." Kakashi muttered to himself. "Why don't you escort Shion downstairs while I have a little chat with the counsel. Enjoy your stay, Shion-sama. We'll be speaking later, Naruto."

Cringing, the Sennin nodded his head resolutely as he stood up and offered a hand to the woman. A few moments later found the small group in the lobby where Hinata had remained waiting. The very atmosphere grew tense as the Shinobi gave his wife a long look, just wanting the changes to stop for a moment.

"Shion-chan, this is my wife Hinata. Hinata-chan this is Shion, Midori-chan, and Shiori-chan." Naruto said quickly, though he cringed when Hinata's eyes widened.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, but I…I…" Words failing her for the umpteenth time in her life, Hinata whirled around to flee only to find her self caught up against a perplexed Uzumaki.

"Forgive me, Shion-chan, but Hinata and I need to talk. Perhaps Rooster-san or one of the other ANBU… LEE! I need a favor." Naruto hollered, catching sight of a green clad jounin strolling through the doors.

"Yes, Naruto-san? " Eyes furrowed as the Taijutsu master altered his course towards the group.

"Can you show Shion around the village for me? I need to talk to Hinata about something."

"Ah, yes. You were newly married and must make sure your youthful indiscretions do not affect your bride's finer senses." he answered, "I shall uphold the task of protecting Shion-sama's honor through this village."

"Whatever. Just show her the sights and don't let anything happen to anyone in her group. I'll train with you tomorrow if you do." Naruto cautioned firming his grip around Hinata's stunned shoulders before he casually looked down at her. "Please, Hinata-chan, running away from this won't fix anything unless we try."

Any other conversation was quickly buried as Naruto turned her face up to his. A stroke of his thumb and she was jell-o in his arms before he swung the woozy female into his embrace. Moments later, Naruto used the shunshin to carry them to the top of the Hokage Tower. Setting her down, he allowed his wife a moment to catch her breath.

"I can't apologize for something I don't regret, Hinata-chan. But it's time for me to tell you something else, even if I don't got it all the way figured out." Naruto said softly, watching her face carefully for any signs of discontent. "I think you're one of my most precious people. So precious in fact, I would be lost without you. Please, Hinata-chan, don't runaway when I'm just figuring that out."


End file.
